


I Won't Fall Behind, Sasuke

by WeDoBeVibing



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25701385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeDoBeVibing/pseuds/WeDoBeVibing
Summary: Sakura thinks back to how her relationship with Sasuke as she decides to become stronger
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke (Implied)
Kudos: 1





	I Won't Fall Behind, Sasuke

**Author's Note:**

> so, this is kinda like Sakura's POV for my other fic...but it's longer
> 
> so yeah  
> have fun :)

I was an annoying fangirl, that much was true.

Ever since I got that crush on Sasuke.

The genuine joy I felt when we were assigned to be in a team together.

The raging fear I felt when Kakashi-sensei used a genjutsu on me, making me see Sasuke on the brink of death.

And the overwhelming grief when I saw Sasuke lying motionless, bleeding profusely. I remember feeling the tears, streaming down my face. How cold his body was when I clung to him and sobbed.

And the pure relief I felt when I heard his voice. Looking down into his eyes, seeing my tears fall onto his face. The look in his eyes was something I had never seen before. The shine in his eyes showed an untold emotion. His hair was bloodied and his face was covered in scratches. The pure look on his face as he looked up at me. The look on his face was so open, not like the usual guard he has. It was that moment I knew, that I was hopelessly in love with him.

From that moment on, he didn’t really ignore me. Sure, there were times he wouldn’t wanna hang out but he didn’t immediately rule me out. It was progress, and that was what mattered. Even when Kakashi-sensei told us about the Chunin Exams, I knew I wasn’t strong enough. I was not even worthy of being a Chunin, I never did a single thing during the Wave mission. Even when Naruto was fighting for his life and Sasuke was almost killed. I just stood by.

But I decided to do the Chunin Exams anyway.

I knew Sasuke would want to do it, so I decided I had to do this.

For him.

Even as he and Naruto lied behind me, both unconscious. Even as I was beaten. Even as I fought with my life. Even as I had to cut my long hair, the one thing that I knew Sasuke liked. I would gladly give up my chances for his love, if he got to live. I would give up my life for his, maybe then he would understand my love for him.

I accepted this, until I saw his face when he woke up.

The pure fear I felt when I saw the smirk on his face. The power that radiated off of him was making it hard to breathe. 

“Sakura, who did this to you?” 

It all happened too fast. One moment he was in front of me and then the next he was going to break Zaku’s arms. I felt the adrenaline rush through me as I ran towards Sasuke. Wrapping my arms around him and pleading, begging. Crying for him to not do it, to go back to normal. 

All I wanted was for Sasuke to not hurt anyone.

The last memory I have of Sasuke is that night. That fateful night where he left. I remember crying and threatening to scream. I remember the last words he said to me, the words that would haunt me. The words that reminded me of my failure to stop Sasuke.

“Thank you, Sakura”

Even now, when I think back to it, I can still feel the exact pain I felt that night. How the boy with the black hair, darker than the night sky, left me alone. The boy with dark eyes that reflected stars as he contemplated. The boy who was cold and strong. The boy who I loved, with all my heart.

And I knew I didn’t wanna fall behind him. I wanna stand on equal footing with him. Make him realize, I don’t need to be protected. Even as I was the only member left of Team 7 in Konoha. Kakashi-sensei was usually away on missions, never in the village. Naruto was away, training with Jiraya. Sasuke was with Orochimaru, doing who knows what. And as I looked up at the night sky, seeing the stars, I hoped Sasuke was looking at the same sky. I hoped he was thinking of Team 7, of Kakashi-sensei, of Naruto, of me. 

And as I looked up at the sky, I made the promise

“I won’t fall behind, Sasuke”


End file.
